


"Szafa"

by MrocznyPanicz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrocznyPanicz/pseuds/MrocznyPanicz
Summary: Nieco dłuższe, trochę "wierszowate".Cóż, enjoycie.<3





	"Szafa"

Stara szafa u babci. Co kryje?   
Ubrania czy świat odległy?   
Ten mebel, ciężki niczym z mosiądzu.   
Zakurzony, brudny, wysłużony.   
Jego dusza już uleciała, chociaż...   
Czy na pewno?   
Co daje nam do zrozumienia nocnym cichym skrzypieniem?   
Jakie czasy pamiętają te deski? Czy stała u mieszczanina?  
A może widziała dwór szlachecki? Tyle pytań.  
Ona milczy jak zaklęta.   
Moment.   
To kluczyk w zamku? Czy on brzdęknął?   
Ech, to tylko moja sfatygowana głowa. Przecież to tylko przedmiot. I znów to samo.   
Co słyszę? Oszalałem, a może nie?   
Wtem kluczyk wypada z zamka i ląduje z hukiem na podłodze.   
Poderwałem się z łóżka i schyliłem po niego.  
Ująłem go w dłoń i obróciłem w palcach, bacznie go oglądając.   
Kluczyk jak kluczyk, oprócz jednego wygrawerowanego napisu.   
Drobne, choć jeszcze czytelne litery głosiły:   
„Ciekawość, to pierwszy stopień do piekła".


End file.
